Our Timelord
by iloveamypondxx
Summary: A timebaby fic! Read as the Doctor and River have adventures together with the added problem of River being pregnant!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

River's eyes widened at the picture on the TARDIS scanner.

"But I can't be." She murmured.

She was just trying to process the information the the scanner had just given her when she heard footsteps coming towards the control room. She shut off the scanner very quickly and was suddenly very interested in a small, yellow button on the console. The Doctor was right next to her now, she had to say something, but she didn't know how to tell him. She wasn't ready to tell him, but all the same, she felt the words just slip out of her mouth.

"Doctor, I'm pregnant." she said quickly.

The Doctor's eyes widened with shock

"But...whatwherewhenhow?" The Doctor stammered.

"I'm pregnant." River repeated. "The TARDIS scanner told me that I'm 6 weeks along now."

"We're going to haveababy?" Said the Doctor.

"Yes." replied River.

"But...River...That's amazing!" Said the Doctor, finally coming to his senses. He walked over to River and gently pulled her into a hug.

"Were going to have a baby." The Doctor whispered into River's hair. "We're going to have a baby."

He pulled his hands from around her neck and placed the gently on her stomach. Her hands found his, and they stood there together, smailing and gazing into each other's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few weeks later, River had assumed her usual place over the toilet. The Doctor came into the bathroom, smirking. When River had morning sickness was the only time that the Doctor could taunt her without the possibility of getting shot.

"I brought you some food." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, Reallllyyy funny sweetie."

River suddenly went green and she spun round to face the toilet just in time. When she was done, she turned back to face the Doctor again.

"If you have nothing useful to say to me, you can leave." she told him firmly. The Doctor stuck his tongue out at her.

Just as he turned to leave, he noticed, for the first time, that River had a small bump forming under her old, scruffy T-shirt. The Doctor paused for a moment to look at it and smiled fondly. He said nothing about it and simply left the bathroom, thinking, _That's my baby in there._

When River was four months pregnant, she still hadn't seemed to notice her growing bump. So the Doctor decided to tell her one morining in the control room.

"River." he said, as she flicked buttons on the console.

"Hmmm?" she said. Which the Doctor took to mean "Yes?"

"Look at me." he said, gently taking River's hands from the console.

"You've got a bit of a bump there." he told her, looking down at her stomach.

"Oh," said River "I hadn't really noticed."

"That's our baby in there." he said "Our own little child."

"I can't wait to meet them Doctor."

"Neither can I." he replied, before kissing her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

About two weeks later, River and the Doctor were relaxing in the console room of the TARDIS. The Doctor was sitting on one of the chairs by the console, reading a book. River walked over and sat down next to him. She put her arm around the Doctor's shoulders.

"I was thinking that we might go somewhere today." she said to him.

"Umm... I don't know... I mean... I... Umm." were the only words that the Doctor could even attempt to say, let alone put them together in a sentence.

River frowned at him. "Well, you can't just keep me locked up in here for nine months!" she told him, forcefully.

"Well, It could be... dangerous." replied the Doctor.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't defend myself anymore!"

"It's about lunchtime anyway River, so let's go for a nice, safe picnic in the countryside."

River gave a sigh but nodded in agreement. A picnic was better than nothing, she thought to herself.

10 minutes later, River and the Doctor had a picnic basket by the door. He was running around the console, flicking controls, while she was slumped in a chair, a grumpy look plastered on her face. The Doctor had insisted that he should fly the TARDIS.

When the Doctor landed, he and River walked out of the TARDIS to a beautiful meadow. It seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, the grass and flowers waving in the gentle breeze. In the center of the meadow there was a lake. All along the bank were large trees, weeping willows. The sun shone through the leaves, making patterns dance along the grass. River insisted that they sat by the lake under one of the trees.

They spent a happy hour eating good food, chatting and lying under the shade of the tree together, snuggled up into each other's arms. It was the perfect picnic.

Suddenly, River sat up, her hand flew to her mouth in surprise, she looked very shocked.

"What is it?" asked the Doctor, urgently.

"We haven't told my parents!" she said. "They haven't a clue that I'm pregnant!"

"Oh dear." murmured the Doctor, immediately picturing Rory with his sword.

"We have to go and tell them!" said River, grabbing the Doctor by the wrist. "Now!"

They hurried back into the TARDIS. River hurriedly put a perception filter on her growing bump while the Doctor reluctantly set controls for the street outside Amy and Rory's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Doctor didn't want to leave the TARDIS. He was gripping to the console while River was trying to pull him off.

"But he's your DAD River! Your dad with a SWORD!" he shouted. He thrashed and kicked for all he was worth but his wife had always been stronger than him, she manged to pull him off the console by his ankles. River lead her husband from the TARDIS, holding his hand firmly.

"I'm going to need you here for this." she hissed a him as she rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, Amy's face appeared around the door. Sh e grinned excitedly at them and pulled them both inside by their wrists.

She steered them into the sitting room as Rory rushed in wearing an apron that was covered in odd blobs of tomato puree. He grinned and made a beeline for River, who gave him a hug at arm's length. trying not to get covered in tomato.

"It's so good to see you both!" he beamed, before putting on a more serious face a turning to his wife. "Amy, I might have just had a bit of an accident with the tomato puree."

Amy sighed and sat back down as Rory rushed from the room to waft tea-towels at the fire alarm, which was now bleeping frantically, accompanied by the smell of something burning.

"He likes to try and make the dinner," Amy explained, "But he's hopeless really."

River chuckled. She was now getting very nervous, how could she tell them? Small talk dominated the conversation until dinner, which was spaghetti bolognaise.

"Would you like a glass of wine Melody?" Rory asked her, when they were all sitting at the table. He grinned at her expectantly.

"Umm... No thanks, I'll just have water please." she replied as casually as she could.

Amy looked shocked, then immediately worried. "Are you ok Melody?" she asked.

"I'm fine mother. Don't worry." she answered, but she didn't sound all that convincing.

Amy gave her a suspicious look and turned back to her dinner. River was acting strange throughout the whole meal. She didn't eat anything, just pushed it around her plate until it got cold. Amy had finally had enough. River wasn't acting like River at all and she wanted to know why.

"What's the matter Melody? I know something's up, so don't lie to me." she said, very forcefully, across the table.

River could take it anymore, it must have been the hormones because she did something that she never normally did. She burst into tears. Amy looked guilty at both the Doctor and Rory gave her angry glares and rushed to River's defence. Rory had already run round to her side of the table so the Doctor had to make do with comforting River with a kiss on the forehead. Rory crouched down by River's seat and took both her hands in his. He asked her very gently,

"Melody, please tell me what's going on. I can tell it's upsetting you but just tell me, I want to help you."

River, tears streaming down her cheeks, was incapable of speech, so she ripped of her perception filter to reveal her growing baby bump.

"Is it the Doctor's?." Rory asked her calmly.

River nodded tearfully.

Rory stood up stiffly, walked round to the Doctor, and punched him hard in the nose.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Doctor woke up on the ponds' living room sofa. Amy was rubbing River's shoulders in an attempt to relax her as she looked down nervously at the Doctor. Rory was standing at the end of the sofa, his arms were folded defiantly and he had a contemptuous look resolutely plastered on his face that he had not dropped since punching the Doctor and rendering him unconscious. River saw the Doctor's chest heave as he sighed; his eyelids fluttered open. She was immediately by his side, her hands cupping his face. He smiled at her weekly. River sighed with relief and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Rory's expression softened when he saw this. It dawned on him then how much his daughter really loved the Doctor.

"Hello Sweetie." River murmured throatily as she pulled away from the kiss.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked, his eyes darting around the room.

"Well, My father got a bit overprotective after we made our happy announcement." she replied softly with chuckle.

"I think we should probably go now." said River, smiling at her parents. "Don't worry, we had a great time, but the Doctor has probably had enough excitement for one day."

"Oh really?" The Doctor said, raising his eyebrows. Then he caught her off-guard with a huge kiss. River pulled away after a few moments and emitted a throaty cackle.

Rory sighed heavily at the two of them capering about. They stopped abruptly, as if they had only just realized that they were in the presence of others. They said their goodbyes and River and the Doctor walked out of the front door towards the TARDIS. Amy shouted out after them.

"Come back soon! We need to know how the baby's getting on! We're really pleased for you, aren't we Rory!"

"Yeah, Yeah we are." mumbled Rory, but only after Amy had given him a sharp jab in the ribs with her elbow.

"Goodbye!" She called as she shut the TARDIS blue front door.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry guys but this is only a tiny chapter. I thought it was cute anyways so...Yeah.**

Chapter 6

The next morning, River woke up in the Doctor's arms. His hands were clasped protectively over her stomach. River thought that the Doctor just holding her like this was the best thing he could do her she loved it. She felt safe in his arms, like nothing could harm her. It relaxed her. River sighed and snuggled back into the duvet, thinking that this must be the best feeling in the universe. But she was wrong.

Suddenly, she felt something stirring inside her stomach. It felt like butterflies, but better.

"There you are baby." she breathed.

She tapped her husband lightly on the shoulder and stroked his face. He mumbled and sighed in his sleep. River tapped him a bit more forcefully and he stirred awake.

"Wha- oh...OH" he breathed, a grin spreading across his face. Since he had woken up with his arms around River's stomach, he could feel the baby kicking around excitedly.

River placed her hands on top of his and turned to face him. She gave him a gentle kiss and the baby kicked around even more. The Doctor grinned at River's protruding stomach and planted a kiss where the baby had last kicked.

"You, are amazing." he told the baby. "And your mummy and daddy both love you very much!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

River had been stuck in the TARDIS for ages. She had been out quite a few times for visits to planets, visits to her parents and once, a deadly encounter with the weeping angels. It was this that had shaken the Doctor up a bit. He kept refusing whenever River said she wanted to go out, especially as the due date crept steadily nearer. He seemed to be more nervous about it than she was.

River hated being cooped up in the TARDIS for days on end so one night, she decided to creep out when the Doctor was asleep. It was an old trick, but it usually worked.

The Doctor awoke with a jolt. He immediately realized that there was no River next to him. He ripped back the covers next to him as if she could be hiding underneath. He looked around the room but didn't see her. The he realized that her utility belt that she always wore, containing her gun, scanner and other tech, was gone. He saw he nightdress slung casually over the end of the bed and noticed that the wardrobe was open. He slammed his head on his pillow in frustration.

"River." he muttered angrily under his breath. He quickly got dressed, grabbed his sonic and ran right through the TARDIS and out of the door.

It was warm and sunny outside and first impressions were good. It was an alien marketplace with stalls selling all types of things, ranging from flowers to machine guns. The Doctor stared around him desperately. River was nine months pregnant and she had just decided to wander off! It was very irresponsible, the Doctor thought. She should be taking better care of herself. He was going to start up a one man search party when he heard gunshots and shouts of "SONTAR-HA!" from around the corner. He sighed and ran towards the noise. He knew that his wife would be there.

The Doctor found River trying to fight off about 20 sontarans with one gun. She had to keep dodging behind stalls to avoid being atomized. She looked up at her husband and smiled as he approached the stack of crates that she was hiding behind.

"Hello Sweetie!" she called out cheerfully.

"What did you do River?" The Doctor growled through gritted teeth.

"Oh, they were looking at a cupcake stall over there." she pointed. "I just told them that they were being at bit girly that's all."

"River!"

"You want me to go back to the TARDIS now I suppose." She sighed "Such a shame, I was starting to enjoy myself!"

"No River! We can't go now! The sontarans will rip the marketplace to pieces! You'll just have to finish what you started."

River didn't react to this comment, she was doubled over and breathing deeply.

"River? River what's wrong?" The Doctor asked, suddenly worried.

"Just a twinge, I'll be fine now." she replied, straightening up.

River took out about half of the remaining sontarens while the Doctor rung the local police. She had just shot her 9th sontaran when she doubled up, clutching her stomach. The Doctor saw her and ran over to her as she sank to he knees on the floor. She was slumped over on the floor, groaning, incapable of doing anything.

"River? River! Is it the baby?" he asked her urgently. She gave a weak nod in reply. "River, we need to get you out of here now. The local police are here and they can take care of the sontarans."

River tried to stagger to her feet and nearly fell, but the Doctor caught her and let her lean on his shoulder. They walked quickly together through the sontaran gunfire that was being returned at equal measure by the alien police which had by now made an appearance. But after about 5 meters, however, River was overtaken by another contraction and she fell to her knees again.

"I'm sorry my love." she said. "I can't get up again."

"It's ok River. I'll help you" said the Doctor, pulling his wife into a tight hug on the ground. Then somehow, he found the strength to scoop her up in his arms. He kissed the top of her head as she buried her face into his jacket. He took her through the marketplace and into the TARDIS. He sat her down on the chairs next to the console and started piloting the TARDIS to a hospital.

"The sisters of the infinite schism will look after you River. I'll be there with you, don't worry." he reassured her.

The TARDIS landed with a jolt in the hospital corridor. The Doctor walked over to River and took both her hands in his.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"No." River replied. Then she let out another low moan.

"Breathe River."

"Help me."

"I can't do anything, I'm sorry. We have to get you to the nurses."

The Doctor picked up his wife again and carried her into the hospital's maternity ward reception. The half cat-half woman at the desk immediately took them to the delivery room upon seeing River's condition. They offered her a wheelchair but she wouldn't let go of her husband. They laid her on the bed in the room and two nurses came to help them. The Doctor sat by River and held her hand as she groaned.

The hours went by and River had reduced to full-on screaming. The Doctor thought his hand was going to break but he still didn't move from River's side. He had seemed to lose track of time as River crushed his hand but he was brought back down to earth by a new sound in the room. River had stopped screaming and was now sitting, wide eyed. Staring at their new baby daughter. They both grinned at each other as the baby was laid in River's arms.


End file.
